Breaching Eden
by omnomchocolate
Summary: AU. Caroline is an angel of Heaven just trying to get by. Klaus is a fallen archangel with big plans in store. And Kol just needs something to distract his immortal mind from boredom. Three lives set on a path to collide with no small consequences for any involved. Klaus/Caroline/Kol.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Edited**: 1/2/13

* * *

**Prologue**

England, 1492

Caroline was going to die today, and she was going to die being hunted down like an animal.

In all of her years of existence, Caroline never thought that her end would be like this. How had it all come to this? Where had she gone wrong?

"Give me the strength to prevail, Father." She prayed with all her being as she forced herself to run faster than she ever thought she could. The forest trees seemed to be closing in on her; the chilly night air slowly staining her lungs black. It was as if her surroundings wished her to join their bloodied death grounds. Never had Caroline missed Heaven so much.

The world around her was moving too quickly, too ruthlessly, and she was much too weak to stop it.

She couldn't believe that she was the only one left of the five. Her Angel brethren had all perished, overpowered and heartlessly slaughtered by the beings that she had only heard tales of in Heaven.

The original Fallen Angels.

How foolish she and the others were to grow so placated with the ease of their mission, that now it had all gone wrong. One moment she was joking with her friend in the comfort of Katherine's home and then the next, her brethren were dying right before her eyes.

_"Annabelle!" Caroline smiled at her beloved angel friend. "What are your thoughts on this dress? Katherine gave it as a gift to me." Caroline spun around in place, the fitted golden dress twirling elegantly with her._

_ "It's quite beautiful. Very fitting of you, Caroline." Annabelle's hazel eyes twinkled in amusement. "I have no doubt Tyler would agree as well." Caroline clapped her hands together in happiness at the thought of her sweet beloved back in Heaven, who was training arduously to become a soldier of Heaven._

_ "You think so?"_

_ "Of course. Perhaps Elijah will let you keep it when we return."_

_ "I would think not. Elijah is rather set in his ways. That stingy old geezer."_

_ "Caroline! Out loud!" Annabelle gasped scandalously. "What if he hears? Do you want to lose your job? You do know he is the angel overseer!"_

_ "And what of it. He may be ancient but he's as fluffy as a cloud. He won't do anything, perhaps, except grumble about it." Caroline laughed rather deviously._

_ "Caroline! Such a rebellious attitude. I swear you've caused Elijah more grievances than all of the angels in our domain combined." Annabelle shook her head in disbelief. "It's a wonder you haven't fallen yet."_

_ "Why thank you Annabelle. Your faith in me is most appreciated."_

_ "Oh Caroline. I do worry about you sometimes." _

_ "My lovely friend, there is nothing for you to be worried about." Caroline patted her friend on the shoulder. _

_ How wrong she would be proven, as a loud, desperate knock shook the two girls out of their reverie. _

_ They looked at each other, curiosity in their eyes._

_ "Who could it be, Annabelle? Are Katherine and the others back from their trip to the market?" Caroline asked. Annabelle shrugged, an uncertain look in her eyes. _

_ The knocking sounded again, more rapidly this time. A voice from outside shouted their names._

_ Caroline rushed to open the door, with Annabelle right behind her. Caroline's eyes widened, her mouth opening with a gasp. _

_ On the porch was Annabelle's fiance, the Angel of Strength, Zev, bleeding out from various deep wounds, his wings torn, and bone jutting out where his left arm used to be. _

_ "Oh Father of Heaven..." Caroline stuttered, speechless._

_ "What happened?" Annabelle screeched, rushing to the side of her betrothed. Zev opened his mouth to speak, but instead coughed up blood. _

_ "Quickly, we must get him inside!" Caroline made to support Zev, but Zev shook his head._

_ "No time. You..." Zev's eyes closed for a few seconds before opening again. "We were attacked. We were able to distract them long enough for Katherine to get away. You and Annabelle need to get her to a safe place. We musn't let her fall into... into their hands."_

_ "Them? Of whom do you speak? Who could have possibly attacked us!" Caroline had a deadly gut feeling who it was, but she wanted desperately to be proven wrong._

_ "The Fallen. They have found us." _

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it, or are intrigued at the very least. This is my first fan-fiction, and I haven't written anything but academic papers for months now, so I apologize if the writing is not up to snuff. Anyway please write some reviews and let me know what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Hope you will stay for the ride, as I have some very interesting developments in mind!

~omnomchocolate


	2. Chapter I

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Edited**: 1/2/13

* * *

**Chapter I**

Heaven, Present-Day

To say that Caroline Forbes, former acclaimed Angel of Humanity, now Angel of Heaven's Wastes and Recycling System, wasn't happy with her job was a grievous understatement. As Caroline stood in front of the glowing contraption that regulated the refuse output of Heaven's inhabitants, she had one burning question in mind.

How in the holiness of her great Father did angels produce so much trash?

In all her years of existence, which wasn't very long, she had never imagined herself doing something like this.

She didn't even know that Heaven had a Waste and Recycling System until she was reassigned this job.

Caroline huffed angrily. She wouldn't be surprised if Elijah came up with this just to spite her for all those times she insulted his extreme seniority or his perfectionist personality. Or perhaps Elijah had finally realized that the mysterious culprit who had been driving him insane by rearranging his used-to-be-in-perfect-order desk was her? Or both? If so, she would have to figure out another prank.

The machine began flickering crazily, alerting Caroline to a blockage in the contraption. Perhaps she should let it stay as is and see what would happen. She bet there would be a nice little explosion that would result in raining holy trash all over Elijah's domain.

Caroline imagined Elijah's face in disbelief and grinned with satisfaction at the nice thought. The idea was starting to look more and more plausible the longer she dwelled on it.

A pair of golden-tan arms suddenly wrapped around her hips, eliciting a gasp from Caroline and pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Caroline." The voice whispered huskily, the angel's warm breath tickling her ears.

"How dare you!" Caroline cried, indignant at her treatment. She struggled to wiggle out of the unknown angel's grasp. "What kind of contemptible angel are you that you would dare do such an act! I'll have you know that I am betrothed!" Caroline slid one of her arms out and punched her attacker in the face.

Her assailant loosened his grip and Caroline twisted around, ready to shout colorful insults at the angel when she realized who it was.

"Just as hot-tempered as ever. You haven't changed." Caroline smiled widely at the sight of her beloved's face, who was returning a grin just as large albeit slightly pained. "Did you miss me, Caroline?"

"Tyler!" Caroline quickly drew the brawny warrior into a tight embrace before placing a gentle peck on his lips. "You've returned! How I've missed you so!"

"Oh Caroline, my love, so have I."

"I'm so sorry, I had not expected you... Is your face...?" Caroline looked down, her fingers playing with the folds in her dress.

"I'll be okay. Next time, I'll know not to sneak on you while you're hard at work."

"Ah! That reminds me. How is your training coming along, Tyler?" asked Caroline. She had not seen Tyler ever since he went into training to become an archangel and she hoped for some good news.

"I've completed it."

"And? Surely Elijah promoted you from soldier?"

"Well..."

"Well?" Caroline crossed her arms expectantly.

"Hmm..." Tyler appeared to be deep in thought.

"Tyler! Stop withholding the truth, and let me know this instant!" The anticipation was driving her absolutely mad.

Tyler continued to stay silent.

After several moments of absolute quiet, she eventually concluded on the worst possibility- that he hadn't been promoted.

Elijah, that no-good old man.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, anger and a feeling of unjust flaring in her chest. She started marching out of the room and headed towards Elijah's office.

"Don't worry Tyler. I'll give Elijah a piece of my mind. If he can't recognize your abilities, then I'll-" Caroline was abruptly cut off Tyler's hand covering her mouth.

"Caroline! If you do that, I'll surely be demoted!" A mischievous grin dancing on his lips as he let go of her.

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted in disbelief, slapping him on the shoulder. "How dare you do that to me!"

"You should have seen your face! You looked like you were carrying the wrath of our Father himself! I swear if I had not stopped you, Elijah would have ceased to exist!" Tyler said, his warm laughter filling the air. Caroline humphed and rolled her eyes, but eventually broke and laughed anyway.

"And good riddance too! However, I am immensely glad for you. All that hard work has paid off." Caroline's fingers intertwined with Tyler's and she leaned her head against his chest.

Caroline knew how much this position meant to Tyler. It had taken a lot of hard work and centuries of training, but Tyler finally got what he wanted. As an archangel, he would be placed at the head of Heaven's armies, work with the other archangels, and carry out the head archangel's orders. Even though Caroline was happy for Tyler, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Tyler was at where he wanted to be in life. But here she was, stuck in the rims of Heaven and hoping for something greater.

* * *

Slim fingers found their way around his. Tyler looked down to see Caroline gently lean her head against his chest.

"I'm an archangel now." Tyler confirmed, squeezing her hand gently.

When he looked down at Caroline's face, her kind features framed by silky locks of golden hair that shimmered like the sun, her green eyes brimming with adoration and excitement for him, he couldn't help but pull her in a tight embrace. Ever since that incident 520 years ago, he always worried that he would lose her. He knew she was strong of heart, but perhaps that was what made her so fragile and vulnerable at the same time.

Her inherent belief in the goodness of all.

Although Tyler knew she wasn't at all happy with her current job, it was where he knew she would be safe. He was selfish when it came to Caroline and he supposed in this way, he was mortal.

But now he had to deliver information that would change all that.

Information that would put her at a serious risk of contact with the very beings that nearly killed her, that would place her in a location where he wouldn't be able to protect her.

Caroline peeked up at him, frowning.

"Are you okay?"

Tyler looked at her, sadness and worry tinting his dark-hazel eyes.

"I'm worried that I will lose you, my sweet Caroline." Tyler ran his free hand through her hair.

"That's silly, Tyler. I am yours."

"And I you." Tyler smiled sadly. He let out a wistful breath. "However I originally came here not to tell you about my promotion, but rather because Elijah wanted to see you."

"Really? For what?" Caroline's eyes lit with curiosity.

"You have a new job."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the lovely favorites/follows and much appreciation towards SakuraiYa and KayaArune for the reviews. Please don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Also, it may be fairly confusing, so please let me know what you find hard to understand so I know what to address. :)

Also, for all those worried about the amount of Tyler/Caroline in this chapter, I would just like to remind you that the main pairing is Klaus/Caroline/Kol. Never fear, our beloved Originals will appear soon...

Until next time.

~omnomchocolate


	3. Chapter II

**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.**  
**

**Edited**: 1/2/13

* * *

**Chapter II**

Heaven, Present-Day

"Elijah!" Caroline shouted as she burst into his office, interrupting whatever business he was conducting. Elijah turned around and stared at her, opening his mouth to speak.

Without giving the angel overseer any time to respond, she latched on to him with a tight hug that left one of the oldest angels in Heaven speechless.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caroline babbled, her happiness at receiving a new job reaching unimaginable heights. "I will put my entire being into this new job, whatever it is. I won't fail you again!"

"Well, I-" Caroline took Elijah's face in her hands and kissed both sides of his cheeks, effectively silencing him.

"I'll do my absolute best. I always knew you were a ball of fluff inside!"

Elijah blinked, still shocked at the sudden display of affection. He quickly regained his composure and pried Caroline off of him. A subtle turn of his head told her that there were others in the room.

How embarrassing.

A clearing of the throat along with a chuckle sounded to the right of her. She turned and faced the strangers, ready to apologize for her outlandish actions and ask for forgiveness if need be, when she realized that something was off about them.

The formations of a sorry died mid tongue as she scrutinized the two men.

Their eyes were tinted with a slight crimson red that burned with the spilled blood of innocents, sending shivers down her spine. Their once pure-white wings were tarnished with a deathly black hue, and both radiated of destruction.

This could only mean one thing: these two beings were Fallen Angels.

She had never imagined that she would see their kind again.

Not after what happened to her Angel friends on Earth.

Not after what happened to Katherine.

And certainly not after what happened to her.

And now they were in Heaven, no less.

However, these Fallen Angels were not the same ones that attacked her and her brethren. Which brought up a very good question: Who were they and what did they want?

The man to the far right raised his eyebrow and a rather infuriating smirk was plastered on his face. The man was clearly finding the situation amusing. The man closest to her stared at her, indifferent.

This wasn't good. For these beings to be in Elijah's office meant that...

Were they trying to assassinate Elijah?

"Caroline, before you do anything rash, you should know that-" Elijah's eyes widened as he saw the wheels turning in her mind, but he was too late, as Caroline had already launched herself at the one closest to her.

"No! I won't let you kill Elijah! Especially not after my job promotion!" Her surprise attack landed the man down on the ground and she quickly jumped on top of him. "I will not let you ruin this moment for me!" She howled before proceeding to pummel the man.

Caroline got a few good hits in before Elijah restrained her and got her off of the stunned man.

"Oh Stefan, she really got you good." The other man burst out laughing at the confused expression and sprawling position of the man on the ground, before lending him a hand up. The man called Stefan brushed himself off and gave her a piercing look before turning to his laughing companion and giving him a rather deadly glare.

"Really, Damon?" The said Damon shrugged nonchalantly. His eyes raked over Caroline's body before he rested his eyes on her. She refused to look away, although she was growing more and more unnerved by the unnatural red color.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her seductively.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? I'd let you do me any day."

The nerve of- Caroline crinkled her forehead, appalled, and clenched her fingers into a nice fist, and took a step forward to show him exactly what she wanted to "do" to him.

"I am betrothed, thank you very much!" She raised her fist threateningly in to the air.

"So aggressive! I like it. Don't worry, he doesn't ever have to know." Damon winked mischievously at her, taking a step forward. If he thought she was going to be intimidated, he would be proven sorely wrong.

"Caroline!" Elijah snapped, his voice causing her to flinch. "And you two, this isn't helping your cause." He turned towards Caroline, who put her fist down.

"Caroline, what I was going to say before you went off on your own, was that these two will be helping you with your new job."

"What! You can't be serious?"

"Despite the fact that they are Fallen Angels, they carry information that will prove most useful in your job."

"But!" Caroline protested.

"No more out of you. Let me finish what I have to say." Elijah glared at her. "These two men, Stefan and Damon, are rogue Fallen and wish to repent for reinstatement in Heaven. They are sincere and I assure you that they will not harm you." Caroline glanced warily at the two Fallen Angels, before looking back at Elijah.

"What kind of job is this that I need aid from Fallen Angels?"

"One that involves a new First Descendant that goes by the name of Elena Gilbert of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Now that she has come of age, her bloodline has fully developed. I do not doubt that the Fallen wish nothing more than to have her in their grasp if they find out about her."

"Sorry to interrupt," Damon interjected. "But I've never understood the allure surrounding the so-called First Descendant. What is so special about her? Is she just rocking an extremely hot body or what?" Three pairs of exasperated eyes glared in reply. Damon held his hands up in defeat. "Just curious. No need to get mad."

"The Descendant is special not because of her physical appearance but rather because she is the reincarnation of the very first human." Elijah explained.

"Eve." added Caroline.

"And? So what that she's the reincarnation of Eve?" shrugged Damon. "She's just a human in a sea of billions of other humans."

"She may be a human, but her bloodline is undiluted. Hers is the only one able to open the Gates to the Garden of Eden." Elijah stated. Damon's eyes widened.

"Oh. I thought that stuff was only fictional."

"It might as well be. No one has ever entered the Garden since the first humans were banished to Earth. And when the Original Angels fell, our Father sealed it off. He feared that its power might be abused. That the eldest of the Fallen would use it to destroy mankind." Caroline illustrated. Damon was surprisingly deep in thought, contemplating the new information.

"If I might ask," Stefan spoke, his voice a quiet murmur. "I had heard rumors that the Fallen had gotten their hands on the last Descendant... Katherine I believe her name was. So why..." His unspoken question rang through each of their minds. _So why are the humans still alive?_

"Katherine died before they could use her to open the Gates." Caroline's wavering voice rang through the room.

Old memories flooded her and she nearly choked on tears as she thought about the lost Descendant. Her friend forfeited to the corruption of the Fallen. A deep sense of failure and regret rushed through her bones and threatened to crush her.

Elijah gave her a sympathetic look. He was well aware of the toll the unfortunate event had on Caroline.

The two Fallen Angels looked at one another.

"Please, do tell." Damon said, prompting her to move on.

"I was..." Caroline took a deep breath, her hands trembling. "I was there when she hung herself."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! I've been on a roll today. Multiple updates with more to come. Phew! Thanks for the favorites and follows, and for the lone review from Clara. :) Every review gets you a virtual cookie. So don't forget to leave one and let me know what you think thus far!

I wanted to note that a made a slight change from the word "prophet" to "descendant" for all those who read before the edit.

Also, I am sure you guys are eager for the appearance of Kol and Klaus. They will drop by in the next chapter, which will be a flashback. ;)

~omnomchocolate


	4. Chapter III

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Edited**: 1/2/13

* * *

**Chapter III**

England, 1492

"_The Fallen have found us?" Caroline's heart sank as Zev confirmed her worst fears. "It can't be... They weren't supposed to know where we were!" _

_ "That's precisely why I think..." Zev coughed violently, staining Caroline's golden dress with specks of red. Zev looked at her, an apologetic expression in his eyes. Caroline waved for him to continue. "I think that we have a traitor in our midst."_

_ "It couldn't be!" Annabelle gasped. _

_ "There is no other way for them to have found out about us. About the Descendant."_

_ "But who would it be?" Caroline asked. She just couldn't believe that any of them would do such an act._

_ "I suspect it might be..." Zev's voice was cut off as he was caught in the throes of another deadly bout of coughing. He was losing too much blood. Annabelle tightened her grip on him, fear in her eyes._

_ "Please, my love, let me heal you." Annabelle pleaded desperately. Zev shook his head._

_ "Conserve your strength, my Annabelle. I fear I will not last longer." Zev brushed Annabelle's forehead, pushing her bangs aside. He leaned forward and placed a weak kiss on Annabelle's forehead. "For that, I am sorry."_

_ "Please," Annabelle cried. "Please don't leave me. I love you." Tears slid down her face._

_ "I love you, Annabelle. But you and Caroline must leave. You are the last of us. The other two have already perished. Only you two can protect the Descendant." Zev replied, a pained expression in his eyes. "Please, for me."_

_ "Zev..." Caroline whispered, her heart clenching at the devastating scene playing before her. How could former Angels be so evil? How could such cruelty exist?_

_ "Katherine..." Zev panted, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I instructed her to run to the safe house. Please." Caroline slowly nodded, and prodded Annabelle, who was reluctant to leave Zev's side. _

_ "Come Annabelle." _

_ Annabelle leaned down and placed a final, gentle kiss on Zev's lips and stood up. _

_ "Goodbye Zev. Thank you. For everything." Caroline whispered. Her eyes threatened to spill over with tears, but she had to be strong. For the sakes of her friend Annabelle and for Katherine. And for the sacrifices of Zev and the others._

_ "My love." choked Annabelle, who gave one last lingering look at her dying fiance before leaving him behind forever._

* * *

_The sun had set by the time Caroline and Annabelle reached the safe house. The eerie silence was broken only occasionally by the mournful cry of an owl or the incessant buzzing of an insect. The air was thick with tension._

_ Caroline glanced at Annabelle, whose tears had stopped flowing._

_ "How are you handling?" questioned Caroline. Annabelle smiled thinly, grief written all over her face._

_ "As best I can." Annabelle sounded devastated. But what worried Caroline most about her reaction was that she seemed to be gone. Annabelle's eyes, once bright and lit with intelligence, had dampened, a dead look replacing her. _

_ Caroline gave Annabelle a gentle hug. _

_ "Worry not my friend. We will be okay. All we must do now is find Katherine and bring her to safety elsewhere." Caroline gave her friend a reassuring squeeze. Annabelle nodded slowly in response. _

_ The two walked towards the house. Caroline carefully opened the wooden door and peeked inside. There was only darkness._

_ "Katherine?" Caroline shouted. "Katherine, are you there?" There was no response. Caroline scrunched her eyes. Odd. Was there something swinging from the-? She opened the door much wider and-_

_ "Oh no!" Caroline paled at the sight. Beside her, Annabelle gasped, her grip on Caroline's shoulder tightening. _

_ Katherine's feet were hovering above the floor a few inches, a noose tied around her bruised neck and hoisted up and over one of the house's wooden ceiling supports. Katherine's dark earthen hair was matted to her sickly pale blue skin. Katherine's body swayed eerily in the dim light of the moon._

_ What in the name of her Father had happened here? _

_ Caroline blinked in disbelief._

_ This was it. _

_ They had failed._

_ Katherine had killed herself. But why?_

_ "Seems you sweethearts are just a tad bit too late." a cheerful voice rang from the corner of the room. _

_ Caroline's eyes whipped over to the stranger, who was sitting rather nonchalantly on a chair next to the dining table. His legs were crossed, one arm holding a cup and the other hanging freely by his side. "I didn't expect her to kill herself. Pathetic."_

_ "How dare you! What do you mean by that?" Caroline demanded, incensed by his disrespect towards her deceased friend. The man cocked his head to the side, amusement dancing on his lips._

_ "I just told her a few things and as you can clearly see, she didn't take them too well. How was I to know how she would respond?" the man shrugged. "But if she wanted to die like a sniveling coward, who am I to stop her? Though, I suppose Klaus will be mad now that he's lost the Descendant... again." _

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "Ah yes, how rude of me." The man set down the cup, and walked over, a sadistic smirk plastered on his handsome face. Cruelty was engraved in his soft features, which were framed by a tuft of messy brown hair, all together providing a startling contrast between deadly and innocent._

_ "I am Kol." His dark crimson eyes glinted wildly in the light of the moon. He bowed slightly. "But perhaps you know me as one of the original Fallen. Such a pleasure." _

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I lied about both Originals appearing in this chapter but I promise promise that Klaus will make an appearance in the next one. I know because I'm in the midst of editing it. ;D Again, thanks for the follows and favorites! I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this story. Also please review as it makes me happy and you happy. (Don't forget that you get a virtual cookie for every review you leave.)

And, many thanks to justine, SakuraiYa, and clara for leaving me some reviews. Virtual cookies to you all!

Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Reminder: Please avoid over-consumption which can lead to a visit to the ER. LOL.

~omnomcookies


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Edited**: 1/2/13

* * *

**Chapter IV**

England, 1492

_Both girls stared at the Fallen Angel, unsure of how to respond._

_ "Speechless?" Kol's eyebrows raised, entertained. "I do tend to have that effect on people, I suppose." He walked towards the chair and sat back down, an expectant look in his eyes. _

_ Silence was his reply. _

_ "I do suggest you speak."_

_ "What do you want?" Annabelle whispered._

_ "Want? Good question. I want nothing more than to be entertained. I've lived for so long and killed so many, it almost becomes tedious." He drank out of his cup, before setting it down on the table. "And your angel friends proved to be no help in that regard, might I add."_

_ "You killed our companions." Annabelle stated hollowly. _

_ "I did and I enjoyed every bit of it. You see, I am learned when it comes to the anatomy. Centuries of living have shown me all the little ways I can cause terrible pain without inciting death. It is a beautiful thing, death." A savage grin twisted on his face._

_ "You horrible monster!" Caroline cried, her hands clenched tightly. Never had she seen such evil as the demon standing before her._

_ "Worry not, I wasn't able to share my lovely techniques. I was unfortunately running short on time so I had to settle for ripping out their hearts instead. Such fragility. Angels are just as weak as humans it seems." Kol shook his head disapprovingly. He scratched his head, an embarrassed look on his face. "However, I do think I may have overdone it a little bit. Some of their limbs came off. I also think one's head is flowing down a river. There was one that ran off but when I caught up to him, he had already bled out. Unfortunate."_

_ "You are disgusting." Caroline spat. Intense anger flared through her at how at ease and nonchalant Kol was when he talked about her brethren. _

_ As if they were nothing but mere toys. _

_ Beside her, Annabelle fell to her knees, broken. _

_ "My Zev..." Annabelle cried, tears cascading down her face. "How could you! He was my love! How could you, how could you!"_

_ Kol rolled his eyes, annoyed. _

_ "Stop crying. I hate crying. It's rather annoying." Kol's voice carried from across the room. Caroline shot him a hateful glare before turning towards her friend._

_ "Annabelle..." Caroline gave her friend a sympathetic look._

_ Annabelle continued to sob loudly, showing no sign that she had heard Kol's words. Kol sighed and stood up. He flashed in front of her and crouched down._

_ "I said shut up!" he snarled, dark veins lining the skin around his eyes. _

_ And with that he ripped out her heart._

_ Blood splattered all over the lower half of Caroline's dress. Her horrified scream pierced through the air._

_ "No Annabelle!" Caroline ran over to her friend, catching Annabelle's sinking body in her arms._

_ "Oops." Kol threw the heart on to the ground and ran his clean hand through his hair, shooting Caroline a sheepish look. "That was an accident." _

_ Caroline couldn't believe the audacity this man had. To act as if this was a simple mistake that could be erased, ripping out her friend's heart. Ripping out all her friends' hearts. _

_ This was the last straw._

_ "An accident?" Caroline screeched. She stood up, rage fueling her every action. "You just murdered my best friend, you bastard!"_

_ And then Caroline proceeded to let her fist fly into Kol's nose, a loud crack of caving bone signifying that she had been successful in rearranging this monster's face._

_ "There!" she smirked haughtily. "Now your face matches they way you act, you detestable piece of shit." Kol snarled viciously, his hands holding his broken nose._

_ "You harlot! I will enjoy ripping you apart, limb by limb, and making your scream a never-ending lullaby. You will die just like the rest of your pathetic angel friends." _

_ Caroline grabbed the chair closest to her and smashed it on the ground. She picked up a large shard shaped nicely like a stake and threw it at Kol angelic speed._

_ Kol, however, had recovered, and quickly flashed out of the path of the hurtling projectile, which had embedded itself in the wall behind where his head used to be. _

_ He stared at her in disbelief._

_ "You do not ever, I repeat, do not ever aim for the face! Especially not at this handsome one!" Kol flashed right in front of her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back, eliciting a pained cry from Caroline, who struggled to pry his hands off of her. _

_ "Listen closely. I am a mere thought away from ripping out your heart. But I'm not a cruel person, I will give you a chance to run before I hunt you down. You know how it goes." Caroline glared hatefully at him, and butted her head against his, causing him to groan in pain, before she took off into the night._

* * *

Caroline shook the fresh memory that had been playing over and over out of her mind. She wasn't sure for how long she had been running, but Caroline felt as if she had been doing so for an outlandishly long amount of time. Her lungs were burning from a lack of oxygen and her muscles were straining, threatening to fail on thought back to her friends and a wave of sadness rushed over her.

Zev was gone.

Annabelle was gone.

Katherine was gone.

Caroline skidded to a stop, leaves scattering around her as she did so. She refused to play this monster's game anymore. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting.

Not running.

Caroline knew that Kol had centuries of age and experience on her, not to mention that her Angelic powers were weakened as she was far away from her source of power, Heaven.

If she could only get close enough to him, she could channel whatever power she had left in an attempt to purify him. The stronger the darkness inside a person was and the longer it had been there, the more excruciating the purification process would be. If what he said was true and that he indeed was one of the first to fall from Heaven, Caroline had no doubt it would cause him agonizing pain.

But there was no way she could get close enough to touch his head without him tearing her arms off.

So the only way she might have the upper hand on him was if she caught him by surprise.

She examined her surroundings, which consisted of nothing but trees.

Caroline looked at the tree next to her, which had many branches jutting out of its trunk all the way up to the top.

An idea slowly formed in her mind.

She carefully latched on to some branches and made her way up the large pine tree, nearly slipping a few times, before she finally steadied herself on a large limb three-fourths of the way to the top. Here she had a good view of the ground beneath her. Caroline quickly broke part of a branch next to her to use as a stake.

There was a rustling of leaves on the ground. Caroline tightened her grip on the stake.

"Where are you little angel?" Kol's voice taunted in the distance. He flashed to the spot where she was last on the ground. Kol closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, attempting to track her position. He smiled devilishly. "Playing hide and seek are we? I love games."

It was now or never.

Caroline launched herself off of the limb, stake raised high in the air as she hurtled down towards Kol. The sudden noise alerted Kol, whose eyes shot open to find an angry blonde angel fall on top of him. Caroline jammed the stake right through his chest, earning her a nice howl of pain from Kol.

She quickly placed her hands on his head whilst he was still stunned and closed her eyes.

"Caelitus mihi vires. Date et dabitur vobis. Deus tecum, ab initio ad finem." Caroline chanted, channeling all her strength into the words.

Kol's anguished scream echoed loudly through the forest.

Caroline repeated the words over and over. Every second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. She was nearing the final reserves of her power when the forest silence greeted her once again.

Kol had stopped shouting and was now laying unconscious on the ground, a stake still through his chest.

Caroline let out a relieved sigh.

Thank the Heavens.

She made to get up when a hand gripped tightly around her throat, choking her.

Her eyes widened, as she stared into the twinkling crimson eyes of Kol, who appeared to be amused. His free hand ripped out the stake in his chest and he threw it far off behind him.

"Well, well you do have a bit of fight in you." Kol tilted his head to the side, chuckling. "I haven't had that done to me for about 2,000 years now." He leaned up close to her ears and whispered, "That was a commendable attempt, darling. But not good enough. I'm an Original and a Fallen. Such things may hurt but it just so happens that I recover quickly."

Kol then changed their positions so that he was now on top of Caroline. He let go of her throat, choosing to use his hands to pin down her arms instead.

He smiled triumphantly at her.

"I think I'll let you know something just because of how impressed I am by your valiant efforts."

"I really don't care about what you have to say."

"I think you will find otherwise."

Caroline turned her head to the side, refusing to speak or even look at him.

Kol laughed.

"Katherine sold you and your angel friends out." Caroline snapped her head back to look at him.

"You're lying. She would never do such a thing."

"Ah, but it's true. I met her a few times before when my brother Klaus sent me out to scout her while you all were busy playing house. I figured I might as well have some fun so I spoke a few words, did a few things, and somehow she became convinced that I was deeply in love with her. That I would protect her from Klaus and her unavoidable fate." Kol shook his head. "She was so devastated when I told her the truth. That she was nothing more than scum beneath my feet. Foolish girl, as if I would ever stoop to such a mortal feeling as love."

Caroline's eyes flared fiercely.

"Bastard." She spat into his face. "Take your demeaning lies elsewhere."

Kol's smile grew thin.

"That wasn't very nice. I'm actually quite offended, so I think I'll kill you now. Any last words?"

"Yes. Go to hell."

"Love, I am hell." Caroline stared her impending death straight in the eyes. She would not let this beast frighten her. If she was to die, she would die without giving the monster any satisfaction.

She saw Kol raise his hand, ready to plunge it into her chest and rip out her heart when another hand suddenly restrained his.

Caroline glanced up to see a beautiful man with golden-wheat colored hair tower over her and Kol. The man had very defined features and a set jawline. Caroline couldn't help but admire his shocking cerulean eyes even if their brilliance were distorted with small streaks of red.

Despite the unearthly beauty of this man, his face lacked any sort of warmth or emotion which made him look just as cruel and heartless as Kol did, if not more.

Caroline couldn't help but shudder.

"Enough of this, brother."

Kol scoffed, annoyed at the untimely disruption. He twisted his head around and stared his elder brother in the eyes.

"Klaus."

* * *

**A/N**: I've had this written for a few days, but I was unsure whether to put it up or not. I decided to go ahead and do it anyway. I LOVE KOL, so I hope no one got too turned off by his psychotic tendencies in this chapter. xD As always, thank you for the favorites and follows.

Virtual cookies to my lovely reviewers: nicaha23, justine, Clara, KayaArune, shedreamsincolour, Bullet2tm, ghosts of my past, and my mysterious guest. Thank you all very much from the bottom of my heart. I am really honored to be getting such great feedback from you guys.

Don't forget to leave a review! (Reviews=Virtual Cookies For You!)

The next chapter I hope to have up soon by the end of this week. I know my chapters have been short as of late, but I assure you that they will get longer. :)

Much love!

~omnomchocolate

**Translation**: "Caelitus mihi vires. Date et dabitur vobis. Deus tecum, ab initio ad finem." = "My strength is from Heaven. Give and it shall be given unto you. May God be with you, from the beginning to the end."

I used a website that contained Latin phrases and assembled them together to form this. ;D


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Edited**: 1/2/13

* * *

**Chapter V**

Minnesota, Present-Day

Caroline's wondrous descent from Heaven ended by hurtling her face first deep into an enormous pile of freezing snow. Two muffled grunts behind her alerted Caroline that Stefan and Damon had as well. She sat upright, which caused the snow around her to cave in, sparing only her neck.

"What is this monstrosity!" cried Caroline, whose white silk dress provided very little protection against the cold. "How humans manage to make this look so enjoyable, I will never understand!"

Caroline struggled to push through the snow to stand up, and finally managed to stay upright after a few failed tries. She quickly brushed the snow off of her face, however a prickly and numbing sensation was quickly spreading all over her face and body.

Caroline looked around, but nothing appeared to be familiar to her. As far as she could tell they were in the middle of an isolated clearing in another continent.

"So it's pretty clear we're not in Virginia, you guys. Thank you God for messing this up like you do with everything else." Damon called out. He patted his jacket down, remnants of snow drifting down to the ground as he did.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What, blondie?"

"That was rude! You know he is your Father!"

"That so? Well, let me tell you, he's doing a pretty shitty job. So I really could care less." shrugged Damon.

"I can not believe you just said that." Caroline shook her head disapprovingly. She opened her mouth, prepared to scold Damon for his disrespect, but was instead struck silent by the intense stare in his eyes, which seemed to have settled on her chest.

"What? What is it?" Caroline wrinkled her face in confusion. "Is there still snow on me?" She brushed her chest gently several times. "Is it gone now?"

He gave her a huge smirk in reply before walking off, shaking his head.

"Angels. So naïve." Damon quietly chuckled.

Stefan cleared his throat, and extended his arm, his jacket in his hands. Caroline gave him a befuddled look. Stefan nodded towards the jacket.

"Just put it on Caroline. Your..." Stefan trailed off, trying to think of a delicate way to break the news to Caroline.

"Your assets are showing!" Damon shouted in the distance.

Caroline blushed profusely and tore the jacket out of Stefan's hand. She quickly put it on, the oversized jacket covering much of her petite figure. Warmth slowly began to return to her upper body.

"Don't worry Caroline, we'll get you some new clothes when we find out where we are. Your dress wasn't quite made for this kind of cold and wet weather."

"Thank you Stefan." Caroline had a sudden new-found appreciation for the Fallen Angel standing awkwardly in front of her. He didn't seem bad at all, which made Caroline curious as to why he had fallen.

Stefan gave her a nod. Caroline's level of curiosity had reached a peak and she made to ask Stefan the burning question when Damon's irritating voice interrupted her.

"What are you two doing? Hurry up, so we can get out of this damned place. And seriously Caroline, this isn't the first time we've seen a pair, so there's no need to be modest about it. If it makes you feel any better, they were beautiful."

"Damon, I swear if you speak another word, I will murder you. Even if I get kicked out of Heaven for it."

"I'd love to see that." Damon laughed a little too loudly for Caroline's tastes. "I'm at least several hundred years older than you."

"It doesn't mean I won't try." Caroline huffed, crossing her arms.

"You can by all means try, you just won't succeed."

"Why can't you be more like Stefan? I already infinitely like him better than I do you."

"That, Barbie, is probably the most disturbing question I have ever been asked. Why would I want to be all broody and gloomy and reek of misery, when I could be my glorious self? No offense, brother."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

They walked through the snow for several minutes in silence. Caroline struggled to close the distance between her and the two Fallen Angels. Her feet had lost all feeling a while ago and her sandals were slick with melted snow. Caroline was in terrible need of a change of shoes and clothes.

Stefan slowly came to a stop, an intent look on his face.

"What is it, Stefan?" Caroline asked, pausing as well.

"I think we're close. I can hear cars in the distance."

Caroline focused her hearing as well. The sound of moving vehicles hummed in the distance, made recognizable by the sound of tires dragging across cement.

"Yes, I can hear it as well." nodded Caroline.

"Great, we've finally found civilization. So what are you guys doing standing in one place? This is a sign to walk faster." An impatient scowl was embellished on Damon's face. "I'm not sure about you two, but I really don't enjoy the idea of becoming the next Iceman."

"We're coming, Damon." Stefan replied.

"What's an iceman?" Caroline asked after several seconds of silence.

"Some famous frozen dead guy." answered Damon.

"What is he famous for?"

"Being frozen."

"Oh... that doesn't sound like very pleasant thing to be known for." Caroline commented, confused. What human would want to be famous for such a thing like that?

Caroline let out a sigh. She had yet to be caught up with all these human references, having spent most of her time monitoring the Wastes and Recycling System in Heaven.

Which reminded her... she never did take out the blockage in the contraption. Caroline giggled, as Elijah was probably cleaning the mess up right now.

If only she was there to see his face.

The traffic noises increased in volume as she, Stefan and Damon continued walking. Cars slowly grew more and more visible in the distance. Caroline spotted a Super America sign to her far right, which stood bright and tall near a rather busy intersection.

"At least we're in the right continent." Damon snorted as they got closer to the sidewalk. He stepped into the center of the path, blocking the way of a young teenage boy who was attempting to walk past him. The boy tried to move around him, but Damon followed his movements, preventing the boy from moving forward.

"Hey runt, what state is this?"

"Uh... Minnesota." The boy replied, giving Damon a weird look. He glanced over at Stefan and his eyes lingered on Caroline, who was clearly not dressed for the weather. "You guys lost?"

"Why yes, we-" Caroline began to say.

"No, we're not. Now scram." Damon waved the boy away, who walked away with a rather confused look on his face. Caroline shot Damon a reprimanding look.

"Thank you!" Caroline shouted to the quickly receding body of the boy. She turned to Damon. "I think you scared him."

"Who cares? At least now we know that we're just a little over 1,000 miles away from our original destination. How did Heaven screw up our Descent that badly?"

"I'm not sure. The calibrations were probably wrong. I'll let Elijah know when I meet him again so that he can fix it."

"Well, that's no help now is it?"

"Well, no..."

"We're going to need a car." Stefan stated, diffusing the awkward silence that had ensued. "Now that we know where we are, we can drive the rest of the way there."

"Great idea, brother. I know exactly where we can get one." Damon eyed the Super America gas station, a devious smirk on his face.

It didn't take long before Caroline, Stefan, and Damon were cruising nicely on the road in a sleek, silver BMW.

"I can't believe I just let you do that." Caroline shook her head in disbelief. This was going against all her Heavenly principles and moral beliefs. "You stole that poor woman's car."

"Well, technically Blondie, I kindly asked her to give it to me."

"You compelled her. She had no choice."

"You act as if compulsion is a bad thing. Every Angel uses it."

"Well, yes, but only for just purposes... this isn't what I consider a just purpose."

"If you want, I can pull over and you can walk the rest of the thousand miles to Mystic Falls."

"Well..." Caroline sighed. Damon grinned, giving Caroline a victorious look in the rear-view mirror.

"That's what I thought."

"Damon, ease up." Stefan turned to look at his brother in the front seat. "You know she's not used to this."

"Right, right, innocent little Angel from Heaven, I know." Damon turned the radio on, which immediately started blaring a pop song about a girl who never ever wanted to get back together with her ex. Caroline thought it was rather catchy.

Damon however, put on a face of disgust and quickly flipped through the channels, eventually settling for silence.

"Hey," Caroline complained. "That first song was pretty good."

"What, Taylor Swift? No way. I'll listen to her to impress girls, but that's not a priority right now, so no."

"You are a jerk."

"A very handsome one."

Caroline could already tell this ride was going to be very long.

* * *

**A/N: **I seriously love you guys. Thanks so much for the feedback! T.T I want to apologize for the late post. Now that Thanksgiving break is over and I am in my last three weeks of the first semester, I am getting bombarded with essays and impending final exams, so it will take me longer to post a new chapter. However, after that, I have break for a good month so you can expect lots of updates then. ;D

As always, thank you for the follows and favorites. And virtual cookies to my awesome reviewers: justine, alex, WhySoCuriousGeorge, Clara, LightFiction, vampiirediaires, SakuraiYa, and Bullet2tm. Your reviews all motivate me to write more, so don't forget to leave one (or several)! :)

ANDDDDD! I am so excited to release the next chapter! I know, I know, you guys wanted to know what happened to Klaus, Caroline, and Kol, and I gave you this chapter instead. Never fear, that shall be addressed in the_ next_ chapter... :D

Much love,

~omnomchocolate

**Side Note**: I just wanted to clarify that the term "Father" is used loosely, meant in the context of "Creator." They are not biologically related like one would consider with humans. I just had to put that out there.


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Edited**: 1/2/13

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Las Vegas, Present-Day

Klaus was a patient man.

Centuries upon centuries of waiting had proved that to be true.

However, as he stared upon his younger brother Kol, who was happily feasting on humans and scattering drained bodies around Klaus' hotel room, he was starting to reconsider that statement. Klaus shook his head, disgusted with Kol's actions. While Klaus fed only out of necessity, Kol enjoyed it, practically thrived on it.

Klaus, for his part, found the creatures to be absolutely revolting. They were all so weak and fragile. These were the beings that God had kicked him out of Heaven for? Klaus still couldn't believe it even after all this time.

Pathetic.

And as if to rub the salt on the wound even further after having stripped him of all his pride and honor, his Father had cursed him to an eternity of reliance on the very creatures he despised for sustenance.

The irony of it all.

An incessant noise shook him out of his thoughts. Klaus glared at Kol, who was grinning devilishly at a frantic blond girl whose screams were starting to cause an ache in Klaus' head.

"Turn that thing off."

"Aw, brother, don't spoil my fun."

"Then go take it elsewhere. I can't believe you brought humans into my room. I expect that you will clean this up."

"Relax, brother. You know me."

"I do, and it's taught me that I am the one always cleaning up after your messes."

"So tense. You're sure you don't want a drink?" Kol roughly tugged the sobbing girl's head up, causing the veins in her smooth pale neck to jut out towards Klaus, who frowned and looked back down to the sketchbook in his hands.

"I'm positive."

"Your loss, Nik." Kol tore into the girl's neck, whose screeching voice promptly filled the room once again. A good fifteen seconds passed by before Klaus decided that he could not stand the maddening noise any longer.

Klaus let out an exasperated sigh and gently set down his pencil and sketchbook. He flashed over to Kol and the girl.

"What, Nik, did you decide that you wanted some?" Kol looked up from his meal and flashed Klaus a snarky smile, crimson liquid dribbling freely down the sides of his mouth.

"Give her to me."

"But she was mine first..." Kol complained.

Klaus stared coldly at Kol until he finally relented.

"Fine, fine. Up you go." Kol pushed the hysterical girl into Klaus' arms.

"Please... please don't hurt-"

Klaus gave the girl's neck a clean twist and she crumpled to the ground, her words dying mid-sentence with her. He wiped his hands on his leather jacket, which he then took off and tossed to the ground. Klaus walked back to his desk and picked up where he had last left off on his sketch.

"Well, that was a complete waste." Kol muttered as he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wiping his bloody mouth with a towel he had grabbed from the rack inside. "You know how to ruin a man's dinner."

"Unfortunate." Klaus replied, indifferent. "You should have kept her quiet then."

"But why would I want to do that? I like it when they scream." Kol threw the stained towel on top of one of the many female bodies scattered around the room.

"And I don't." Klaus continued to draw, a portrait of a beautiful girl beginning to form on the page of his book.

"Well, I'm going to go out and grab another snack, since you just killed the one I was feasting on." Kol waited expectantly for a reply from his elder brother.

"Fine by me." Klaus glanced up disinterestedly. "Just clean this up first."

"I will when I get back. But you brother, need to come along and have some fun. Stop sitting on your arse being boring all day."

"I'd rather not participate in your type of fun, Kol."

"Aw, that hurts. You don't even have to feed. Just slaughter a bunch like you used to back in the old days."

"I've better things to do."

"Like scratch things on a flap of paper?"

"Yes."

"Klaus, you used to be so much more exciting." Kol moped next to the door.

"Well then, Kol, it's a good thing that I really don't care about your opinion of me. Now if you keep disturbing me, I'll have no problem ripping out your tongue."

"Alright, alright. Later, then." Kol held his arms up in surrender before making his way out of the room. The door clicked shut behind him.

Klaus let out a huge breath.

Finally some peace and quiet.

He continued to draw, the only sound in the room that of his pencil moving. After fifteen minutes, Klaus set down his pencil and leaned back into his chair. He stared pensively at the page in his sketchbook, his fingers gently tracing the outlines of his completed drawing.

The girl in his picture radiated of light, her silken locks flaring fiercely behind her and an intense look blazing in her eyes.

Klaus thought back to when he had first met this girl 520 years ago.

To when he had saved her from Kol.

* * *

England, 1492

_Klaus was closer than he'd ever been to opening the Gates to the Garden of Eden. Almost all of the necessary ingredients were in place. _

_ It was July, the month of Precious Blood, the only time at which the ritual could be performed. He had both an Angel and a Fallen Angel to sacrifice._

_ And now all he required was the Descendant, whose blood was needed in the ritual. Kol was out retrieving the Descendant for him at this very moment and when he returned with her, it would all be completed. _

_ He would finally have his vengeance against his Father. He would open the Gates, enter the Garden, and rid the world of its disease by destroying the Tree of Life, which was the only thing sustaining humanity. With this, he would finally be free of his curse, which bound him both to an unfortunate dependance on humans and to the very earth on which they lived. By destroying the Tree, he would be able to return to his former home, a place of endless beauty and light._

_ A place Klaus longed for dearly._

_Klaus tapped his foot impatiently. Minutes turned into an hour, but there was still no sign of Kol or the Descendant. _

_ Something was wrong. Kol had been gone for far too long. _

_ He stood up and growled._

_ It seemed that Klaus would have to do everything himself._

_ Klaus flashed outside his home and towards the location Kol had said the Descendant would be at. The forest blurred around him as he moved. He came to a stop in front of a old wooden house, whose door was slightly ajar. _

_ He pushed the door open to behold a sight that made him roar in fury, a noise that silenced every living creature in the general vicinity. Red-hot rage filled every crevice in his body and consumed his entire being. His normally blue eyes flashed a demonic gold-black._

_ The Descendant, swinging limply in the ceiling, was lost to him once again. _

_ Klaus hit the wall beside him, blasting a large hole clean through it. _

A_ll of his preparations had been for naught. He had been so close to opening the Gates but now his goal was out of his reach again. _

_ He had no doubt that another Descendant would appear soon. It was just the matter of when and where. _

_ However, a more pressing question soon emerged in his mind. _

_ What had happened here?_

_ As Klaus examined his surroundings, he noticed that there had been definite signs of struggle. There was a stake lodged in the wall to his far left, which he assumed was fashioned from the wooden chair lying in splinters next to him. Lying on the ground to his right was a brown-haired girl whose her heart had been torn and left several lengths away from her._

_ He needed answers and he needed them now. There was only one person who Klaus was sure had them._

_ Kol._

_ Klaus inhaled through his nose, attempting to track Kol's scent. He was able to faintly detect his brother in the surroundings. However, another stronger and unfamiliar fragrance pervaded his senses, one that smelled distinctly of lilacs and hyacinths. _

_ A scent that reminded him briefly of his lost home._

_ So someone else had been here as well. _

_ Klaus followed the mysterious fragrance outside, where it continued to intermingle with his brother's weak scent. He had no doubt that he would find Kol wherever the person who carried this scent was. _

_ Klaus flashed through the dark woods, following the path of the flowery fragrance. A sudden agonized scream broke through the air to the left of him, one that sounded very much like Kol's. Klaus whipped his head toward the direction of the noise and flashed close enough so he could determine what was happening but still be hidden._

_ His younger brother was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. However, sitting on top of him was the most beautiful creature that Klaus had ever laid his eyes on._

_ The girl was of a slim and petite figure. A golden dress hugged her body, highlighting her curves in all the right places. Silky waves of glowing gilded hair scattered all around her, accentuating the girl's features even more. _

_ If Klaus looked closely enough, he could even see the traces of a tattooed pair of golden wings on her back, which he knew was used to seal the wings of Angels from mortal eyes._

_ So this girl was one of Heaven's residents._

_ The girl made to leave, but his brother had recovered from whatever assault she had surprised him with, and shot his fingers around the girl's neck. The girl had a shocked expression on her face, clearly not expecting his brother to be awake. _

_ Kol flipped their positions, and the two exchanged words, but Klaus was too far away to catch anything._

_ Klaus examined the girl's face and was thrown off by the intense emotions he saw swirling in it. A fiery and determined look was burning brightly in the girl's jade-colored orbs and her mouth was set in a firm line. _

_ A sudden burst of wind carried her floral fragrance over to him. Memories of his former life in Heaven threatened to dig their way up. The girl in front of him radiated of light and purity, something that he had long forgotten existed._

_ Kol raised his hand, prepared to tear out the girl's beating heart._

_ Klaus resolved at that very moment that he would not see this girl dead, if only to preserve the rare shard of innocence lying in front of him. Before he knew it, Klaus had flashed behind Kol, his brother's hand gripped tightly in place by his own._

_ "Enough of this."_

_ He heard Kol scoff and saw him twist his head around to confront Klaus' gaze directly. The corners of Kol's mouth quirked upward, however, his eyes were glaring with annoyance._

_ "Klaus." Kol ripped his hand out of Klaus' grasp and stood up to meet his full height. "Brother, uncanny timing as always. Can't you see that I'm busy?"_

_ "What do you think you're doing?"_

_ "Talking with you."_

_ "Kol, I am hardly in the mood for jokes." _

_ "Well, what do you want me to say?" Kol tilted his head, shrugging lightly. "I'm not too clear on what we're talking about."_

_ "Why are you here?"_

_ "To kill this pretty little thing here, clearly. Or about to, until you disturbed me."_

_ "That's exactly the problem. You are supposed to be retrieving the Descendant, not go hunting. And yet here you are, distracted with an Angel."_

_ "My apologies. I was so preoccupied that I lost track of time. Are we done?"_

_ "Certainly not. It's in your best interest to tell me exactly what happened."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Tell me what happened with her!" Klaus curled his hands tightly. He was quickly losing his patience._

_ "With who?"_

_ "Katherine!" Klaus shoved his brother angrily against a tree. "Why is she hanging from a ceiling?"_

_"Ah right... her. Yeah, I'm not quite sure what happened there."_

_ Klaus growled loudly and twisted his brother's dominant arm as far as it would go behind Kol's back. _

_ An audible snap echoed through the air. _

_ Kol fell to the ground, gripping his limp arm. Before Kol could react, Klaus grabbed a broken branch on the ground and drove it through his brother's good hand, effectively pinning it into the ground._

_ "What do you think you're doing!" Kol hissed, veins popping around his darkening eyes._

_ "What I should've done a long time ago. You've failed me, Kol. You were supposed to keep the Descendant __**alive**__. And yet she isn't." Klaus leaned down towards his brother. "So tell me, what have you done for me to warrant your life? We may be brothers, but you know just as well as I do that I have no tolerance for failures!" _

_ Klaus stood up, prepared to kill his brother and end his miserable existence once and for all. Because of Kol, he had lost his chance to open the Gates again._

_ There was a sudden snapping of twigs in the distance, which drew Klaus' attention away from his brother for a moment. He caught one final glimpse of the beautiful Angel, her hair billowing like a yellow beacon in the wind as she sprinted away. She looked back briefly, her radiant emerald eyes locking with his for a mere second before she completely disappeared from his view. _

_ Klaus looked down to find his brother gone. _

_ Kol's hands suddenly whipped around Klaus' neck and his brother's voice whispered in his ears._

_ "Sorry brother, but I'm not about to die today." _

_ There was a twist, a crack, and then everything turned dark, the last image in Klaus' mind being that of the girl filled with light._

* * *

**A/N**: Wow you guys. Can I just start off by saying that last night's episode of TVD (4x07) was just phenomenal. God, I was literally in Klaroline heaven the entire time. All the scenes with Klaus and Caroline in it almost killed me with their cuteness. Klaus just became infinitely more likeable (as if he wasn't already) and my respect for Caroline went up A LOT. She sure told Elena. And it's hilarious that she's playing Stefan's therapist. Who else shares my enthusiasm?

ANYWAY.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. Klaus and Kol are just so much fun. Thanks for the follows and favorites, and PLEASE don't forget to leave me a lovely review. You reviews motivate me to write more and write faster.

Virtual cookies to my loyal reviewers of whom I adore greatly: Clara and justine. Just curious, would you guys like it if I replied to your reviews on tumblr, as you post as guests? I really wish I could answer your questions. Let me know. ;D

Much Love,

~omnomchocolate


End file.
